Sanook
|} Sanook† war ein Asiatisches Elefantenbullkalb im australischen Zoo Melbourne im Bundesstaat Victoria. Sanook† wurde am 18.01.2013 im Zoo Melbourne gegen 02:50 Uhr Ortszeit geboren. Bei der Geburt wog er 131 kg. Die etwa sieben Stunden dauernde Geburt fand auf der Außenanlage statt. Etwa eine halbe Stunde nach der Geburt kam Sanook† auf die Beine. In Begleitung von Sanook's† Mutter Num-Oi waren während der Geburt die Kuh Kulab und deren Kalb Ongard, '''Sanook's† älterer Halbbruder. Für Num-Oi war es die erste Geburt. Sie hatte sich bereits für die anderen Kälber der Elefantengruppe interessiert und verhielt sich ihrem ersten Nachwuchs gegenüber aufmerksam. In den ersten Tagen nach der Geburt wurde Sanook† noch von Besuchern ferngehalten, um das Kalb mit seiner Mutter und den übrigen Gruppenmitgliedern vertraut zu machen. Ab dem 22.01.2013 sollte es für Besucher zu sehen sein. '''Sanook† war der vierte Nachwuchs des Melbourner Bullen Bong Su† aus Malaysia. Allerdings hat Bong Su† selbst keine Kühe gedeckt. Vielmehr stand er schon mehrfach als Samenspender für künstliche Befruchtung von Elefantenkühen im Zoo Melbourne und auch im Taronga Zoo in Sydney zur Verfügung, da sein Sperma als sehr fertil gilt. So leben in Melbourne bereits Sanook's† Halbgeschwister Mali und Ongard, im Taronga Zoo der junge Pathi Harn. Alle drei älteren Halbgeschwister kamen 2010 zur Welt. Die künstliche Befruchtung wurde von Experten des IZW in Berlin vorgenommen. Zusammen mit der australischen Zeitung "Herald Sun" bot der Zoo Melbourne eine Namensabstimmung an, bei der drei Thai-Namen als Vorschläge zur Auswahl standen, da die Mutter Num-Oi aus Thailand stammt. Am 14.03.2013 wurde das Ergebnis bekannt. Die Mehrheit entschied sich für den Namen "'Sanook", der "lebenslustig" bedeuten soll. Außerdem standen "Chaiya" und "Seri" zur Auswahl. Zur Namensgebung war der Minister für Umwelt und Klimawandel erschienen, um den Namen zu verkünden. Außerdem gehörten Tänzer und Puppenspieler aus Thailand zum Festakt. Sanook† starb bei einem Unfall auf der Elefantenanlage in Melbourne am 03.12.2013 abends. Gegen 19 Uhr spielte Sanook† nach den Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskamera mit dem dort aufgehängten Autoreifen, der zu seinen Lieblingsspielzeugen gezählt haben soll. Dem Zoo zufolge brachte sich Sanook† dabei in eine Lage, bei der sein Kopf feststeckte. Dadurch entstand ein Druck auf seinen Hals, der ihm die Luft abschnürte. Er wurde nur zehneinhalb Monate alt. 'Sanook's† Körper wurde für mehrere Stunden auf der Anlage gelassen, um der Elefantengruppe Gelegenheit zu geben, sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Es wird berichtet, dass besonders Num-Oi Anzeichen von Trauer zeigt, indem sie sich von der Gruppe absonderte und auffallend ruhig war. Auch die übrigen Mitglieder der Gruppe zeigten demnach Zeichen der Trauer. Wenige Tage nach seinem Tod wurde in Melbourne sein Halbbruder Man Jai geboren. Weblinks *Expectant elephant, Information des Zoos zur Geburtsvorbereitung bei Num-Oi auf www.zoo.org.au. *Zoo awaits arrival of elephant calf, Artikel zur bevorstehenden Geburt von Sanook auf www.theage.com.au. *Sanook at Royal Melbourne Zoological Park, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *It's a boy!, Mitteilung des Zoos zu Sanooks Geburt auf www.zoo.org.au. *Melbourne Zoo's elephant family grows, Bericht über Sanooks Geburt auf www.theaustralian.com.au. *Another baby elephant born at Melbourne Zoo, weiterer Artikel zur Geburt mit Fotos auf www.3aw.com.au. *Name our baby boy!, Information zur Namensabstimmung auf www.zoo.org.au. *Meet Sanook: Melbourne Zoo's baby elephant named by Herald Sun readers, Bericht der "Herald Sun" zur Namensvergabe auf www.heraldsun.com.au. *Zoo Mourns Loss, Mitteilung des Melbourne Zoo zu Sanooks Tod auf www.zoo.org.au. *Melbourne Zoo's elephant calf Sanook dies overnight after playing with suspended tyre, his favourite toy, Artikel zum Tod von Sanook mit Video und Fotos auf www.heraldsun.com.au. *Sanook's family grieves after calf's tragic death at Melbourne Zoo, Bericht zu den verbliebenen Elefanten in Melbourne auf www.heraldsun.com.au.